Ricky's Screen Test
|season = 4 |number = 7 |overall = 104 |airdate = November 15, 1954 |production = 4-7 / 104 |imdb = tt0609330 |writer = Bob Carroll Jr. Madelyn Pugh Jess Oppenheimer |director = William Asher |previous = "Ricky's Movie Offer" |next = "Lucy's Mother-In-Law" |image = |imagewidth = 300px}} http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/LucyStar.jpg http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/ScreenTestLucy.jpg http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/FredBetty.jpg Ricky's Movie Offer was the 104th overall episode of I Love Lucy, also the 7th episode in Season four of the series. The episode, was directed by William Asher, originally aired on CBS-TV on November 15, 1954. Synopsis Lucy unwittingly attacks the talent scout sent by a company that wants to cast Ricky in a movie. Plot Lucy is helping Ricky with his lines for the upcoming Don Juan screen test. Ricky asks Lucy to read the woman's part during the actual screen test, just like they've been doing during rehearsal. Lucy agrees, and she is determined to get her face on camera to be discovered. Ricky ends up having to tie Lucy down to the bench she's supposed to be sitting on, and the director manages to use a close-up lens to only get Ricky in the shot. Trivia *''Don Juan is scheduled to have a $3 million budget and be filmed in color. *Lucy plans to have her Hollywood pool built to be shaped like a conga drum. *The beginning scene where Lucy tries to teach Little Ricky to act and express different emotions is cut from the syndicated version. *Lucy reads that there is a vacant lot next to Clark Gable's house, and Lucy wants to live there when Ricky becomes a big star. *Lots of big-name, beautiful actresses were initially thought of for the role opposite Ricky in Don Juan''. Some considerations were Marilyn Monroe, Jane Russell, Ava Gardner, Yvonne DeCarlo, Arlene Dahl, Lana Turner, and Betty Grable. Out of all these women, Lucy and Ricky only get to meet one (Betty Grable), and that won't even be until the Lucy-Desi Comedy Hour. Fred somehow gets Lana Turner's lipstick print while in Hollywood, but we don't know if Fred, let alone the Ricardos, actually MET Lana Turner. And Ava Gardner is paged for a telephone call when Fred, Lucy, and Ethel are at the Brown Derby, but Fred doesn't catch her walking by. *Lucy's screen test character's old husband is named Count Lorenzo. This is the spelling on the DVD's Spanish subtitles, and it also is what Ricky seems to say. (He very clearly says an "L" sound.) But several Lucy books claim that the husband's name is Count de Renzo. This is similar to the Nick Vascalupus/Bascapoulis discrepancy in episode #7. Starring *Lucille Ball ... as Lucy Ricardo *Desi Arnaz ... as Ricky Ricardo *Vivian Vance ... as Ethel Mertz *William Frawley ... as Fred Mertz Guest starring *Clinton Sundberg ... as Director *Allan Ray ... as Clapstick Man *Ray Kellogg ... as Assistant Director *Joseph and Michael Mayer ... as Little Ricky Gallery I Love Lucy Ricky's Screen Test.png|Lucy's hilarious stunt to make sure her face appears in the screen test. Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Episodes